


Day 6: Snuggling

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: 12 Days Of JayTim [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, M/M, Snow, day 6: snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Tim loves in the winter season it's snow. </p>
<p>Tim loves snow. </p>
<p>He likes the sound of snow crunching under his boots  as he walked down the street. While he walks down the street he loves the wind biting at his face, making his cheeks red and the snow brushing at his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Snuggling

\---

If there's one thing Tim loves in the winter season it's snow. 

Tim loves snow. 

He likes the sound of snow crunching under his boots as he walked down the street. While he walks down the street he loves the wind biting at his face, making his cheeks red and the snow brushing at his cheeks. 

Tim often finds himself thinking that some of the best types of snow is the kind that falls slowly, dancing through the air, swirling wildly and unpredictably, never seeming to land. 

He also loves it when the snow is thick, making it too difficult to see even the closest of objects. Tim stays inside on those days. Kept warm by radiators and cups of hot chocolate. 

He looks out at the world through the windows on those days. The world around him cold and quiet, Gotham looks misleadingly pure under the layer of white. The snow only damaged by footprints and marks left by cars crawling slowly through the slippery streets. The world glitters under the overlaying ice, snow covering the roofs and tops of walls. 

Trees dusted in a soft layer of snow, lights and the odd bauble hanging from the tree branches. Fairy lights hanging from tree branches and buildings dotted all around the street glitter at the passers by. 

Tim would never admit it, but he also quite likes the snowball fights as well. He loves to join in and throw himself down in to the snowy ground, covering himself in clumps of snow and a glittering powder. 

Even if he doesn't join in with the snowball fights, there are other things to do. 

Igloos to build. 

Snow angels to make. 

Snowmen to create. 

It's amazing the things people can build with ice and snow. Wonderful, amazing creatures that can only be imagined and carved by the most skilled and dedicated of people. 

Tim loves the snow. 

But he loves other things more. 

He loves the thick snow, yes. But he also loves what that thick snow means. 

It means staying inside and this year that means staying inside with Jason. It's warm and comfortable and that both curl up together on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around them. Jason is on his back a smile on his face, cradling Tim in his arms like the most precious thing in the world, as they both sleep. Two empty cups sit on the coffee table, a plate that had once held badly decorated Christmas cookies. 

Tim loves the snow. 

But he loves Jason more. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Getting in the the Christmas spirit!


End file.
